The present invention relates generally to improvements for treating Diabetes Mellitus, the improvements, more particularly, supplementing the current treatment requiring patient participation with electromagnetic field treatment, both correlated to monitoring of glucose blood content.
Field of the Invention
Proposed is an improved diabetic treatment method supplemental to a known treatment method using patient diet, medicine intake and exercise, wherein that being used in the known treatment method aptly constitute liver and pancreas-affecting conditions, and according to current practice are conditions monitored by glucose blood content readings.
Diabetes Mellitus is a worldwide chronic disorder of glucose hemostasis which afflicts six percent of the general population and is the eighth leading cause of death in the United States being a disease that affects the way the body uses food. It causes sugar levels in the blood to be too high.
Normally, during digestion, the body changes sugars, starches, and other foods into a form of sugar called glucose. Then the blood carries this glucose to cells throughout the body. There, with the help of insulin (a hormone), glucose is changed into quick energy for immediate use by the cells or is stored for future needs. This process of turning food into energy is crucial, because the body depends on food for every action, from pumping blood and thinking to running and jumping.
In diabetes, something goes wrong with the normal process of turning food into energy. Food is changed into glucose readily enough, but there is a problem with insulin. In one type of diabetes, the pancreas cannot make insulin. In another type the body makes some insulin but either makes too little or has trouble using the insulin (or both). When insulin is absent or ineffective, the glucose in the bloodstream cannot be used by the cells to make energy. Instead, glucose collects in the blood, eventually leading to the high sugar levels that are the hallmark of untreated diabetes.
It is thus the current practice for a diabetic to use a finger prick to produce a droplet of blood that is absorbed in a test strip of a monitor of known construction and of an operating mode effective to display a numeric reading of the diabetic""s glucose blood content which at 90-130 in the morning and 150-160 two hours before or after an evening meal are considered acceptable, and if in excess of an acceptable reading dictates the diabetic participating in a known treatment of reducing liver and pancreas-affecting conditions by proper diet, such as eating sugar-free or low sugar content foods, medicine input, such as Metformin HCL in pill or capsule form in prescribed doses and intervals, and partaking of exercise, such as jogging and walking.
The basic functions of the liver as are known can be divided into (1) its vascular functions for storage and filtration of blood, (2) its metabolic functions concerned with the majority of the metabolic systems of the body, and (3) its secretory and excretory functions that are responsible for forming the bile that flows through the bile ducts into the gastrointestinal tract. Underlying the present invention is the recognition that a breakdown of the liver function of xe2x80x9cfiltration of bloodxe2x80x9d is also dictated by an excessive monitored glucose blood content reading, in this case an exemplary reading of 200 or higher, such as 220-300, and thus the monitoring which occurs preparatory to implementation of the known treatment previously noted is also used to advantage to implement a supplemental treatment method, whereas heretofore a diabetic treatment had primarily only one focus.
Broadly, it is an object of the presort invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to supplement the reduction of liver and pancreas-affecting conditions with a treatment affecting an increase or enhancement of the blood filtering function thereof by electromagnetic field impingement on these organs, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.